A Spirits Desire
by TomahawkLance
Summary: A spirit that grants your hearts desire, if your heart is pure and lacks greed, a prophecy from ancient times brings the worst for Symphonia's saviors.
1. Part One

Chapter 1 Stone of Fate -SPIRIT OF FATE-

Lloyd strolled down the path towards the Asgard Inn, the sun was perched upon the horizon and it was almost time for Lloyd the head towards the Festival of Ruins, but he had to do something first he had to----Lloyd fell over not paying attention to where he was going, he was lost in his thought.

"OW! HEY, WHAT THE HELL!" Lloyd got up and turned around to the cause of his fall. A silver haired mage stood up and faced Lloyd with a disgusted look on his face, he had a stone tablet in his hand. "HEY YOU----LLOYD!" He smiled as Lloyd blushed in embarrassment of his fall, Genis then smirked at Lloyd's red face.

"So what where you thinking, I'm concernedyou_ never_ think." He slapped him "GENIS, SHUT IT!" Lloyd looked down at the stone tablet as Genis winced, " Hey Genis, what's that?" Genis put his hand on his head and gave him a questioning look. "What are you-" Lloyd pointed to the stone tablet. Genis grinned sheepishly, and then frowned, "This is the stone tablet know as Fate, it was once thought to posses a strange power that can grant your true desire, if your heart is not pure, your desire will possibly end up flawed." Lloyd groaned, "Argh, so much—wait your true desire?" He looked up at the sky then back at Genis, and then the mage nodded a complete yes."

"Genis, I think—no. No…umm…" Genis gave him a quizzical look. Lloyd then placed a straight look on his face, "I was just wondering why you have that in the first place," Lloyd lied, "because it seems, I don't know odd." Genis then gave him the same frown from earlier, _he's lying, what's bugging him…_Genis then smiled because Lloyd seemed to catch his thoughts quickly, "Oh, umm…Raine you know being the Captor this year and aving to carry this stone, had been preoccupied." Lloyd looked confused and laughed at the reason, "Oh, ahhahaha I get it, being a ruin festival and all, she just had to be there and stay in ruin-mode!" Genis gave him a dirty look, "But you know it isn't fair, this is not my job. And do you know how heavy this thing is!" Genis heaved the stone up to his chest and panted, Lloyd grinned and walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Want some help?" Genis gave him a 'no duh genius' look, "No shit Sherlock." Lloyd slapped him and Genis winced again," You know, your getting way too much like my sister!" Lloyd laughed and then lifted the stone out his hands and then started walking towards the festival.

"We should get going, the Ritual is about to start." Genis then nodded and followed Lloyd's footstep, about six inches behind, incase he tripped over his own feet carrying the stone, Genis then laughed at the thought. Lloyd then turned to face him, "I swear if you are thinking about me tripping, you'll be sore _before _the festival, and not by me." Lloyd then directed his eyes toward the stone, Genis got a frightened look in his eyes and quickly changed his thought. Genis then gazed at Lloyd for about 6 seconds.

_What was wrong with him before? _And that was his last thought before heading up the stairs to Festival of Ruins

Oh, look something is up with Lloyd, and I do believe that is a cliff hangar? I am not good at this so errr…write to you later! --;;


	2. Part Two

Chapter 2-Lumonous Festival SPIRIT OF FATE

As Lloyd and Genis approached the Festival upon the plateau, (yes, they had to climb stairs, oy) sounds could be heard, one of which, a voice, made all the other sounds seem dim. "THIS IS JUST MARVELOUS!" Genis sighed in displeasure.

" I guess she's in ruin-mode, I'd better save her from tearing up the place." The small mage then sprinted up the mountain ahead of Lloyd, Lloyd then sighed," Why is it always-''he shifted the stone more into his grip, " argh, harder to carry things up stairs!"

Lloyd sighed in relief as he placed the stone down on the pedestal, he looked up and a grin spread across his face as he saw the scene before him. "I MUST STUDY-GENIS LET ME GO!" Genis was clutching his sister around the waste to hold her back from a displayed ruin and scriptures. "Ah no-no way, you'll end up costing us a fortune in repairs if you even touch it, I'm not wasting our money on something that is 3,000 years old, and should be in ruin." The familiar quarrel made Lloyd laugh, it was so obvious this was going to happen, maybe no taking so many chances, like something like this, was a good thing."

"Lloyd!" Two young women approached him, one black haired and one the exact opposite, they both had attire on that matched the occasion well. Long white robes cascaded from their shoulders down to the ground, and gloves were slipped on there hands that matched the body wear. "Lloyd-'' As you know a robe that layers over your feet may cause you to trip, for a certain Chosen, this was not the best to wear…

"Owww…I'm okay!" She quickly got up and continued to walk towards Lloyd. The ninja spoke up, "How's it going, are you enjoy the festival?" Lloyd stretched his arms out, "Other than the fact I had to carry a 500 pond stone up the million staired staircase and I can't feel my arms, yep I'm enjoying it." The trio laughed. Lloyd looked over at the magic swordsman, being his usual self, ignoring all enjoyment the world has to offer. (Just so you know this is before going to the Tower of Salvation, the group wanted to have some last minute fun, lucky them) Suddenly an elder approached them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but do you by any chance have the Stone?" He walked near the twin swordsman. "The small child that is holding back that maniac told me a red-clad swordsman would be carrying up the stone." Lloyd nodded and pointed towards the (INCREDIBLY) heavy stone. Lloyd then thought about the man's words on Raine, 'maniac' haha, priceless. "Thank you good sir, now the ritual can begin, I shall inform the Keepers of the Bell to ring the ceremonial bells." He then walked away, holding the Stone with ease. Lloyd then sat down on a wooden bench, admiring the festive lights and decorative object lining the festival in color, his gaze then rested on the old man walking away in the distance.

_How can an old man like him carry something like that? _Lloyd then placed his head on his arms, like a pillow, and his earlier thoughts drifted into mind…

Lloyd seems preoccupied huh? Well the next chapter will be something to remember, thank you! PLEASE COMMENT.


End file.
